Cubone's story
by TTigerz
Summary: The men in black came, terrorized the town and took away the one Pokémon who was dear to him. His mother. Will Cubone find his inner peace or will he be destroyed by the knowledge of never seeing his mother ever again? Or is there someone else who could help him? One-shot.


**_[A/N] I know that a Cubone's skull (according to a theory) comes from its dead Kangaskhan's mother, but seeing that the Lavender town ghost was a Marowak, I altered it a bit. Also I know that this particular Cubone is found in Mr. Fuji's house in the game. Just not in this story._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Cubone's story**

Rain was falling, relentless and hitting the ground with an unbelievable power. The heavens were crying, crying for the slaughter which had happened a few days ago in the peaceful town where always the smell of lavender seemed to be lingering.

It was horrifying and the old men and women were still discussing it, terrified of what had happened and what had yet to come.

It had happened on a regular day. Men and women, all dressed in black invaded the peaceful town. The red 'R' on their shirts had caused many people to run into their houses, scared for their lives as well as their Pokémon. Nobody knew why their town was invaded and very few wished to fight. Those who did, were ruthlessly killed by the ominous people. It had hurt the people who'd only watched, to see their neighbours or family die to protect the holiness of the Pokémon Tower, but the bandits were stronger. In the end, no one dared to even open their windowsills.

The bandits had thought they had won. That they'd conquered the small peaceful town, if it hadn't been for one old man. Mr. Fuji was loved by the people and by Pokémon alike. He was befriended with a Marowak and its little cub, Cubone. The Pokémon thieves wished not only for Mr. Fuji to aid them in one of their plans, but they also wanted to snatch the two Pokémon. Mr. Fuji and the townspeople watched in horror how the Marowak fought against the hordes that wished to take her child away, weakening after each hit it got. Mr. Fuji had begged it to stop, but she didn't listen. Nothing would stop her to protect her son.

When her back was turned, one of the men managed to grab the little Pokémon away from its mother. It screamed in panic and its mother turned around in panic. It hurried to her son, holding up her bone club to attack the culprit, when the men in question mirrored her movement, only instead of holding a bone, he held an iron pipe.

Silence followed after a nauseatingly echo of the iron pipe and the cracking of a skull. The man's evil chuckle sounded ominous to those who'd witnessed the death of the mother and the poor baby Pokémon screeched its lungs out, tears rolling down its eyes and trying to struggle to get to its mother. Its mother could only see the shadow of the man's retreating back before her last breath escaped her with a struggling cry of pain, longing and outrage.

Now, a few days later, the heavens were still not done moaning. Mr. Fuji had joined the evil men, if they would promise to leave the little Cubone and Lavender town alone. The victims of Team Rocket were all buried, the people at the cemetery while the Pokémon received a respectful spot within the Tower. Cubone had remained with its mother, not eating, not drinking. Just waiting. When the humans wanted to give him shelter, water or food, he hid away, scared of them. Who could blame him? So they left the corpse and the Cubone alone. Once the flesh was gone the poor Cubone reached the take its mother's skull and placed it firmly on its head while taking its mother's arm bone as its weapon. The crack on the skull was visible underneath its right eye. A piercing cry broke through the town. The day after, the Cubone had disappeared and the people went to take the remains and bury the protector of Pokémon Tower within said sanctuary, on the highest floor, with the highest honour. A stone was erected for her and people left.

Through the rain a lone shadow walked. Its tiny body was tortured by the heavy pellets of rain falling down on it, but it kept moving. It came soon near the entrance of the Pokémon Tower and it let a startled cry. The flames that guarded the Tower, showed that the tiny figure was the very same Cubone who'd left its mother's corpse. A soft blue glow emitted from the entrance of the Tower, startling the little Pokémon at first, but slowly it felt a certain calling and moved onward. Slowly it passed the graves of many Pokémon and multiple Ghost Pokémon appeared, though none of them came to torment it. It all bowed and showed the little Pokémon the way. The way towards the soft blue light.

As the tiny Pokémon finished the final steps, sounds of battle resounded. His Ghost wardens disappeared and the Cubone hid behind a stone. It watched to see a human, a young man, holding a strange device while ordering its Pokémon, a Charmeleon, to attack what seemed to be a cloud of dark mist. Still, Cubone felt himself called to the battle and it slowly neared. It went to stand behind the human, feeling that it meant no harm, and continued to watch. The battle seemed hopeless for the Trainer, yet he didn't relent. The Cubone felt scared as he thought back of the last human he'd seen and took a step when he could smell the same scent around the boy.

When he'd stepped away, he and the black mist looked at each other. Within a blink the mist disappeared and Cubone watched how the human rushed to the Charmeleon to aid it and praising it for its battle skills. The Charmeleon smiled before disappearing in a red light. The human disappeared, but Cubone didn't move. A new scent lingered the place and tears started to form. His small legs moved it forwards, until it stood still in front of the plate where the human had been fighting. Things were carved in it, illegible for the tiny Pokémon, but the blue glow that came from it made him ignore those carvings.

Cubone took a step back, afraid of the strange light and closed his eyes. It was scared it would be hurt, or worse. Suddenly something warm wrapped around it and its eyes opened wide, finding itself in the arms of a human with a red jacket, similar to the one who he'd seen before.

"Come on little guy." He said softly. "Your mother will finally rest."

Cubone didn't struggle. He didn't move in this human's arms, for they were warm and he felt the human's heart beating alongside his own. Tears ran down its face as it hugged the human around the neck.

"_Be safe, my son."_

It was nothing but a screech to human ears, but the Cubone had understood it. It looked over the shoulder of the human and could see the blue glow again, only now it became a figure. More tears blurred the tiny Pokémon's eyes as its mother waved at him, before the light finally evaporated in a tiny flame, which never doused.

_**[A/N] I know, usually I don't write Poke'mon stories, but this one came to me when I listened to the orchestrated version of Lavender town by skotein on Youtube and I just had to write it. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
